


Dirty Little Secret

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, No Sex, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Dopobarba.Di quelli da quaranta galeoni l’oncia. Era uno degli odori che Draco aveva sentito nell’Amortentia.Aveva mantenuto la calma, fino a che non aveva potuto tornare in dormitorio.A quel punto, si era sentito la gola stretta… si era gettato a pancia sotto sul letto.Le lacrime che aveva furiosamente cercato di reprimere stavano scappando fuori.Dopobarba costoso, dal retrogusto amarognolo...





	1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Dopobarba._  
Di quelli da quaranta galeoni l’oncia. Era uno degli odori che Draco aveva sentito nell’Amortentia.  
Aveva mantenuto la calma, fino a che non aveva potuto tornare in dormitorio.  
A quel punto, si era sentito la gola stretta…si era gettato a pancia sotto sul letto.  
Le lacrime che aveva furiosamente cercato di reprimere stavano scappando fuori.  
 _Dopobarba costoso, dal retrogusto amarognolo._  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Draco riconosceva di aver esagerato.  
Decisamente.  
Non intendeva saltare su così, rovesciare addosso al suo pacatissimo padre una caterva di insulti.  
Quell’estate aveva preso il Marchio Nero, praticamente era stato costretto. Durante l’operazione era andato tutto bene…ma poi di fronte alla fredda faccia pallida di Lucius, al suo sguardo per metà indugiante su di lui, per metà scintillante di orgoglio…Draco era balzato in piedi ed aveva urlato se, _per caso erano tutti impazziti_.

  
Il problema, era che…non si era fermato, dopo.

  
Aveva aggiunto parole delle quali si vergognava, che ancora gli bruciavano dentro dopo averle dette.  
L’espressione di Lucius era cambiata, si era irrigidita di collera…Draco conosceva quel luccichio nei suoi occhi, ciò che c’era prima aveva lasciato spazio a questo.  
Draco sapeva cosa significava.  
Lucius aveva avuto quella faccia solo poche altre volte, che lui ricordasse.  
Aveva appoggiato il calice da cui stava sorseggiando vino con malagrazia, in un gesto tremante, quasi facendolo cadere.  
Era balzato in piedi.  
Draco lo aveva visto torreggiare, volto freddo, mento appuntito, camicia di alta fattura.  
“Seguimi.”  
Aveva ordinato masticando quella parola, e muovendo le lunghe gambe per passargli davanti.  
Draco non aveva osato disobbedirgli.  
Dentro si sentiva un miscuglio strano di rabbia, vergogna e risentimento.  
Oh, sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, adesso.  
Avevano incontrato sua madre lungo il corridoio, ma Lucius era stato inamovibile nonostante la donna avesse capito dalla sua espressione che stava per accadere qualcosa.  
  
“Se lo è meritato. Non può sempre dire e fare tutto ciò che gli pare. Dentro, tu.”  
Draco aveva oltrepassato la porta che Lucius gli teneva aperta, era quella della camera da letto padronale.  
Poi l’uomo aveva chiuso con decisione la porta sulle proteste rabbiose di Narcissa.  
Si era diretto verso l’armadio, Draco era immobile poco distante.  
Le ante di lucido mogano si erano spalancate, esponendo un ampio repertorio di cinture di tutti i tipi.  
  
“Scegline una.”  
  
La voce di Lucius, piena di collera repressa, tagliente.  
Draco ne aveva indicata una di spessore medio, nera, fibbia d’argento.  
Lucius l’aveva presa con un gesto rapido, quasi facendo cadere le altre due appese accanto.  
  
Draco non aveva potuto impedirsi di seguire il movimento con cui le pallide mani affusolate dell’uomo avevano fatto scorrere quella cintura sul palmo di una mano, poi sull’altro, per poi afferrarla, arrotolandola come a bilanciarla bene.  
Qualcosa nel suo ventre si contorceva, e non era esattamente paura. Perché Draco era un ragazzo in preda ad una ossessione.  
Una ossessione che borbottava, divorandolo.  
  
“Sai cosa fare.”  
  
Lo sapeva. Si era voltato, aveva preso posizione sul letto, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia, la schiena e il sedere tesi. Le sue dita tremanti gli avevano abbassato i pantaloni, scoprendo le natiche.  
Aveva sentito aria fredda sulla pelle.  
  
Lucius aveva mosso un passo. Draco ne sentì l’eco sul pavimento lucidato…poi era arrivato il primo colpo.  
  
Il ragazzo si era morso la lingua.  
C’era qualcosa di esitante, come se gli fosse arrivato di taglio…il secondo colpo atterrò bruciante, secco, senza traccia di indugio. Draco urlò.  
Un grido breve, un po’ roco.  
Davanti, la sua erezione si era risvegliata.  
Si sentiva diventare rigido, si sentiva il sangue formicolare sotto pelle nel punto in cui era stato colpito.  
Si era anche tenuto i pantaloni leggermente alzati, perché…  
  
“Abbassati bene quei pantaloni.”  
  
Draco esitò, ma poi non poté fare altro che allungare una mano tremante, per obbedire.  
Ecco, adesso la sua reazione doveva essere visibile.  
Desiderando morire, desiderando sprofondare nel pavimento, il ragazzo assaporò il silenzio attonito che era calato nella grande camera da letto.  
Durò qualche minuto, nel quale a Draco parve di sentire lo stupore di Lucius salire e salire riempiendo tutta l’aria.  
Poi gli arrivò un altro colpo.  
Draco ringhiò.  
La sua erezione crebbe, di pari passo al bruciore.  
Se quei colpi erano meno decisi della volta precedente, avvenuta anni prima, Draco non lo ricordava ma era sicuro che, all’epoca, non ci fosse alcuna stata alcuna reazione di un certo genere, da parte sua.  
  
Lucius gli allungò altri due colpi, poi si interruppe. Anche se Draco non poteva vederlo, l’uomo si stava di nuovo bilanciando la cintura nel palmo, anche se ora non ce ne era bisogno. Non lo guardava, Lucius, ed indugiava con lo sguardo basso, le guance chiare un po’ chiazzate di rosso.  
Poi alzò il mento appuntito verso di lui, squadrandolo.  
  
“Perché sei in questo stato?”  
  
Draco deglutì.  
Non voleva e non poteva rispondere.  
Si sentiva addosso una gran voglia di piangere, la testa gli si era fatta pesante e gli doleva, tutto il suo essere sembrava aver assunto contorni pasticciati, indefinibili.  
  
“Allora?”  
  
Draco continuò a tacere.  
Non era mai una buona idea, quando Lucius faceva una domanda, ma lui in quel momento non poteva fare altro che continuare a starsene zitto e immobile, le natiche arrossate dove era stato colpito, strisce rosse, grazie al cielo voltato.  
In quel momento arrivarono altri due colpi, e questi furono più violenti di quelli che aveva ricevuto finora.  
Percepì Lucius emettere un verso incredulo, sentì l’eco di un altro passo.  
  
“Si può sapere cosa ti prende? Ti ecciti ad essere battuto? Cos’è?”  
  
Tono di voce freddo, pieno di sorpresa. Suo padre sembrava seriamente interdetto, quasi spaventato.  
Draco riuscì solo ad annuire col capo.  
Quanto Lucius aggiunse, lo annientò.  
  
“Beh, non azzardarti a toccarti. Chiaro?”  
  
Altro colpo, schiocco sulle carni, a sorpresa. Draco inarcò la schiena. Ormai la sua erezione era quasi completa, e il ragazzo si sentiva morire.  
  
“Pazzesco…”  
  
La voce di Lucius adesso era piena di disgusto, acuminato e pieno.   
Aveva tagliato in due l’aria della stanza, quella voce strascicata, quasi indolente.  
  
“Ce lo hai ancora duro…dì un po’, ma non ti vergogni? Cosa devo fare massacrarti? E poi perché? Prima mi dai del bastardo buono annulla, e poi questo. Pagherei per sapere che ti prende, Draco.”  
  
Draco teneva gli occhi chiusi.  
Voleva coprirsi, voleva che Lucius lo congedasse…voleva andarsene da lì, restare solo con le sue ossessioni, seppellire la testa dolorante nelle coltri del letto, addormentarsi e non svegliarsi mai più.  
Ogni volta che si toccava, gli veniva in mente Lucius.  
Ogni volta che pensava qualcosa che riguardava il sesso, era sempre Lucius a venirgli in mente.  
Si sentiva sporco, contaminato, soprattutto pazzo, non interamente a posto, da San Mungo.  
  
“Oh, copriti, non voglio vederti in queste condizioni, ragazzo. No, non ti ho detto di rivestirti, ti ho detto di coprirti davanti.”  
  
La mano di Draco si bloccò a mezza strada, poi ricadde.  
  
Altri colpi, adesso più decisi e regolari, anche se non violenti come quelli che gli avevano mozzato il respiro in tanti piccoli spilli di dolore.  
Draco ne contò due in tutto, poi avvertì l’armadio aprirsi, la cintura scivolare al suo posto…altri passi, Draco non capiva se si stessero avvicinando o allontanando, stare così lo disorientava un po’.  
Poi, avvertì Lucius, decisamente più vicino al letto.  
  
“Fammi un po’ vedere una cosa. Apriti un po’ le natiche, ti spiace?”  
  
Quel tono pragmatico, dio. Lucius non si mosse, aspettava che Draco eseguisse. Il ragazzo scivolò in avanti, sentendo per la prima volta la vergogna serrargli lo stomaco…le sue dita afferrarono la pelle dolorante delle sue natiche. Restò così, senza sapere cosa volesse l’altro.  
Il calore in fondo al suo ventre si era fatto rovente, ora parlava con una voce propria, ora infilava le parole in bocca a Draco.  
Aveva allontanato le mani, facendole ricadere lungo i fianchi.  
“Fallo tu. Allargami e guardami. D-dai toccami…”  
Si era sentito soffiare, quasi senza riconoscere il suono della propria voce.  
Lucius gli aveva allentato un sonoro, doloroso ceffone su una natica, dove aveva già ricevuto i colpi di cintura.  
“Ripetilo!” Aveva ringhiato l’uomo.  
Draco aveva serrato gli occhi, respirando a fondo…impedendosi di cedere ai singhiozzi. Le sue mani erano rimaste lungo i fianchi, abbandonate.

"Toccami....toccami...toccami...massacrami, fai come ti pare....ma usami per godere...ti prego..."

" _Smettila! Smettila, ti rendi conto o no che stai parlando con tuo padre! Già e abbastanza brutto doverti picchiare...smettila!_ "

 

Schiocchi sonori sulle carni già colpite, schiaffi brucianti dati a mano piena, ora.

 

Il suo membro era ancora duro come pietra. Draco affondò il volto nel copriletto. Intendeva afferrarsi l'erezione per coprirla, sottrarsi ai colpi di Lucius che si stavano facendo pericolosamente ampi, ma percepì l'eiaculazione esplodere con _violenza,_ a tradimento non appena la sua mano si trinse a coppa sul suo pene. Lucius si allontanò di scatto da lui, Draco avvertì l'aria spostarsi alle sue spalle. "Cioè...sei _venuto?_ "

 

Poi Lucius sbuffò, e Draco lo sentì muoversi, altri passi nervosi questa volta, più veloci.  
  
“Basta così. Rivestiti e vai in camera tua. Rifletti su quanto hai fatto... e vergognati per questi altri dieci minuti! Dio ma perchè...dove ho sbagliato...”  
  
Draco aveva appena fatto in tempo a rialzarsi, che Lucius era già uscito dalla stanza. Le ultime parole di suo padre lo avevano trafitto, mai gli aveva parlato così. Più di tutto, a fargli male era l'inflessione _dolorosa_ della voce di Lucius. La testa gli girava, il cuore gli scoppiava, le lacrime minacciavano di premergli contro le palpebre.  
Aveva abbandonato quella stanza vuota come se avesse il fuoco alle calcagna.  
  
  
* * *

  
Così ora era lì, a piangere.  
Maledetta Amortentia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FINE


	2. Letale

  
  
  
  


**Letale**

  
  
  
_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
*_  
  
  
  
  
_Ti sento chiamare e sono aghi e spilli…_  
  
“Draco…stai bene? Apri la porta per favore!”  
“Non voglio vederti! Vattene!”  
  
  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita Draco urla queste parole a suo padre, dietro la porta chiusa a chiave della sua stanza.  
Il suo sedere brucia come se si fosse seduto nel fuoco, e non riesce a smettere di piangere.  
La vergogna gli sta mandando in pezzi qualsiasi traccia di auto controllo, di orgoglio…è sdraiato sul letto, senza riuscire a sollevare il volto dal cuscino.  
“Draco, io entro.”  
Queste parole, da dietro la porta chiusa gli fanno sperimentare un tuffo al cuore.  
  
Poi la serratura scatta in seguito all’incantesimo scagliato da Lucius, e Draco sente i passi di suo padre sul pavimento lucidato…  
“Ragazzo…”  
“Vai via!”  
Stringe il cuscino… affondando il viso ancora di più nella stoffa umida, in quel buio protettivo.  
  
“Draco, perdonami…”  
La voce di Lucius è strana, piena di disagio e di malcelato dolore.  
Draco percepisce il peso dell’uomo sul letto, si siede vicino a lui sulla coperta.  
La vergogna ora è totale e completa, così assoluta da ardere occupando tutta la mente del ragazzo come un faro impietoso.  
“Ti fa male?”  
Lucius gli appoggia una mano sui pantaloni, Draco non risponde.  
Il dolore è acuto, potente, ma il peso della mano di suo padre sta risvegliando qualcosa di più oscuro, più profondo e liquido nella sua pancia.  
  
Poi sente Lucius abbassargli i pantaloni, velocemente, e gli slip. Emette un verso soffocato per ripetere a suo padre di andarsene, ma Lucius parla prima di lui.  
  
“Ti ho colpito troppo forte…ecco…”  
  
Qualcosa di fresco sulla pelle che brucia. Draco percepisce le dita dell’altro massaggiare la sua pelle, spandendo quel qualcosa di fresco e benefico. Percepisce un vago odore di menta.  
  
“Passerà presto…”  
  
Draco tace, mentre le dita di suo padre continuano nel loro delicato massaggio, e il dolore poco a poco si trasforma in un basso brontolio sempre più distante.  
Qualcosa, sotto la sua pancia, nel punto in cui Lucius non può arrivare si è bruscamente risvegliato.  
Draco sente l’erezione premere contro il lenzuolo.  
  
Dopo un tempo che sembra infinito, le dita di Lucius finiscono di applicargli l’unguento.  
Draco resta immobile, aspettando che si rialzi…ma percepisce qualcosa di tiepido, e umido che per un istante gli sfiora la base della schiena.  
Poi una sensazione di solletico, forse capelli.  
  
Suo padre gli ha baciato la base della schiena.  
“Scuami…” mormora ancora.  
Draco se ne sta immobile, le cosce serrate, perché lui non si accorga della vistosa reazione del suo corpo.  
  
“Voltati, Draco.”  
  
Sulle prime, il ragazzo non capisce, rimane immobile.  
“Voltati…non vergognarti.”  
  
La gola gli si è ridotta alle dimensioni di un foro di spillo. Draco si aggrappa al cuscino e con quello ancora premuto sulla faccia rotola sul lenzuolo, dove il suo corpo ha lasciato una specie di piccola conca calda.  
  
Aria sul suo corpo, la sue erezione è esposta, Draco si sente morire. Ogni sensazione del suo corpo sembra annodarsi dolorosamente all’altezza della pancia, passa da lì anche la percezione del suo respiro contro la stoffa umida del cuscino.  
  
Qualcosa di pesante si aggrappa alla stoffa, e il cuscino viene lentamente sollevato. Draco continua a tenere le palpebre serrate. Lucius appoggia delicatamente il cuscino di lato. Le sue dita sfiorano la guancia del ragazzo.  
Draco si sente rabbrividire.  
  
“Guardami, Draco…”  
  
Le sue palpebre si sollevano. Draco deglutisce sapore di lacrime, ancora nella sua gola. Mette a fuoco…e un sobbalzo violento lo fa drizzare a sedere sul letto ancora sfatto.  
Lucius è steso di fianco a lui, indossa la stessa camicia, gli stessi pantaloni con cui lo ha preso a cinghiate, ma ora le chiusure sono slacciate e la sua erezione è lì, turgida di fronte a lui.  
Draco lo fissa come ipnotizzato, senza riuscire a sollevare gli occhi.  
  
Questo è sbagliato, è terribilmente sbagliato, _questo è suo padre._  
  
Lui, Draco lo ha incitato, lo ha provocato, e suo padre si è infuriato…gli ha detto con un tono che l’ha ucciso: ‘ma dove ho sbagliato’.  
Eppure adesso è lì, con quella eccitazione che parla da se’, esposta al suo sguardo.  
  
Il petto di Draco si scioglie, la sensazione cieca che lo ha dominato poco prima, mentre riceveva la sua punizione nella stanza dei suoi genitori lo colma di nuovo.  
Allunga un braccio, poi una mano. Circonda incerto la durezza di quell’erezione appoggiata sul ventre di Lucius.  
  
Il basso sospiro che raggiunge le orecchie di Draco suggella la realtà, gli dice che non si sta sognando tutto.  
Le dita di Lucius raggiungono la sua erezione, e Draco si sente colmare da qualcosa di molto dolce, molto tagliente che non ha nome.  
Si muove di scatto, quasi fiondandosi tra quelle lunghe cosce mollemente adagiate sul suo letto, il glande bollente gli sfiora le labbra, poi le oltrepassa, Draco lo dirige con le dita all’interno della bocca, duro e incredibilmente caldo.  
  
Sente Lucius emettere una specie di _‘ah_ ’ sommesso, la sua mano, ora schiacciata sotto il corpo di Draco si muove con un ritmo sommesso, regolare.  
  
Draco alza gli occhi sul suo volto, ne vede i contorni contratti, brucianti, l’erezione gli riempie la bocca, il ragazzo ne lambisce l’intera lunghezza, è incredibilmente calda, e la sente quasi pulsare.  
Lucius gli rimanda uno sguardo remoto, i suoi occhi sono lucidi. Draco vede le lacrime rigargli le guance quando la sua testa si muove ancora, spedendo quell’eccitazione più in fondo.  
  
L’orgasmo di Lucius lo coglie di sorpresa, mentre ha le labbra serrate intorno al suo turgore.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Hanno continuato a toccarsi, ad accarezzarsi con le mani e la lingua per il resto delle brevi vacanze.  
Draco non dice nulla, Lucius non cerca mai di parlare.  
Suo padre scivola nel suo letto senza una parola.  
Draco lo accoglie. Due volte raggiunge suo padre nello studio.  
Durante quegli assurdi momenti tra di loro, Lucius ha sempre lacrime lungo le guance pallide e affilate, ma non pronuncia mai una sola parola.  
Tranne una volta, poco prima che Draco torni a Hogwarts.   
"Finiremo dannati, Draco. _Tu_ finirai dannato. Che io sia maledetto...mille volte maledetto."  
Allora Draco gli prende il volto tra le mani, per la prima volta nella sua vita, e sussurra direttamente nei suoi chiari occhi grigi:   
" _Insieme_ hai detto. Lo sai, é tutto in questa parola."   
  
  
E Lucius, piangendo, gli sfiora per la prima volta le labbra con le sue.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Maledetta Amortentia.  
Quella pozione non può che avere l’odore e il sapore di Lucius, e non può che essere letale per Draco.  
Più letale di un veleno. E corre nelle sue vene, potente e letale, oh si... dal giorno in cui è nato. Probabilmente non c'è inferno, non c'è tormento se non quello che potrebbe separarlo da _lui_. Per ciò non _osa_ parlare di cosa sente in quella segreta al suo insegnante di Pozioni, e mente con particolare abilità.   
Se Lumacorno se ne accorge, non lo mostra e non chiede niente.   
In fin dei conti quella faccenda dell'Amortentia sfiora argomenti decisamente personali.   
  
Ma per lui, Draco, l'Amortentia sa di dopobarba, e dell'incavo del collo di Lucius, là dove il sangue corre più tiepido, ed é la sensazione dei suoi capelli chiari che gli solleticano il volto.   
_Dannati_ ha detto suo padre. Naturalmente, Draco sa che lo sono _già_... da molto tempo. Insieme, però.   
  
  
  
FINE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*(Alice Cooper, Poison)


End file.
